


Brotherly Approval

by fluffybun



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: For his first White Day with Ichika, Mineo asks a favor from someone important.





	Brotherly Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



**March 10, Shinjuku, a club**

 

Of all the guys he'd seen his sister with especially during the time Shinjuku was locked down, Kazuki liked Enomoto-san the most. He'd been surprised when they'd gotten together, but as Enomoto-san came around more he approved more of the guy for his sister. At least she hadn't chosen the guy with green hair, he thought to himself.

His sister's stories about Enomoto-san had not prepared him for what greeted him one night after practice.

"Kazuki-kun, please help me!"

It wasn't every day someone and especially not your sister's boyfriend who also was a police officer knelt down in front of you, head bowed on the dirty sidewalk.

"Enomoto-san!" Luckily, it was dark out but some people were still looking at them. "Please get up!"

"No! Not until I ask for a favor, Kazuki-kun!"

"Anything, just get up" Kazuki said desperately, cheeks burning as he reached down to haul Enomoto-san up.

"Really?! I'm indebted to you," Enomoto-san said joyfully, reaching out to clasp his arm.

"Sure, okay." He quickly steered Enomoto-san back into the practice room to avoid the curious eyes. Sorry, nee-chan, it looks like I'll be a bit late coming home. "What favor?"

 

***

 

**March 11, Shinjuku, a department store**

 

"Ichika would like anything for White Day, Enomoto-san."

"But..."

Kazuki shook his head, wondering how Enomoto-san had actually gotten in the police force with this display of emotions. But Ichika was also a police officer, so...

"Why not something standard? Flowers, chocolates-"

Enomoto squinted at the display of chocolates and flowers in front of them. "That's right, it's in 100 Ways to Romance a Girl-"

Kazuki pointedly ignored this statement.

"What did Ichika give you, Enomoto-san?" Of course he knew what Ichika had given him, but he wanted to hear it from Enomoto-san himself.

Enomoto's eyes lit up as he clearly remembered Valentine's Day. "Ichika gave me honmei chocolates and handed them to me after work, and before that she made a lunch for me-"

So the way to Enomoto-san's heart is his stomach.

"Why don't you make something for Ichika, then?" He paused. "Maybe... cook something?"

His eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I'm profoundly grateful!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, but felt a smile play around his lips.

 

***

 

**March 14, Shinjuku, Hoshino Ichika's apartment**

 

Hoshino Ichika opened the door to her apartment, wondering what Mineo had planned. He'd been absent all day today, according to his department when she peeked in at lunch time.

Immediately she heard a yelp from the general direction of the kitchen. Her eyes widened and her hand reached out for her gun, ready to fire at any potential intruder...

She inched closer to the kitchen. Please let Kazuki not be at home yet...

"Ahh, it's okay, it was saved" somebody suddenly exclaimed from the kitchen.

She exhaled. She knew that voice.

"Mineo?"

She stepped into the kitchen and was rewarded with his instantly jumping in front of the stove in a poorly subtle attempt to hide whatever it was he was doing. Not that he could, considering she could smell something (wonderful) cooking.

"I-Ichika! You're early?!"

"Yeah, Mochida-san and I finished work early," she said with a smile. "This is a surprise, did Kazuki let you in?"

"Yeah, and he left-"

"For practice, yes, he told me they're working on perfecting a new song. But-" She tried to peer around him. "What are you cooking?"

"N-Nothing- Ichika, why don't you change first?! I'll be right with you in a second?!"

She smiled at her boyfriend. "All right, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she closed the door to the kitchen, she heard him exhale loudly and smiled.

 

***

 

"This is really nice," she said, picking up her last forkful of spaghetti. "Thank you. I usually do the cooking for Kazuki and I, so..."

"Yes, that's what he said when he suggested this- wait, did I say that?!"

She giggled. "I already knew he had some inkling of this since he let you in. Thank you," she said warmly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

He flushed and his hand dropped his fork on the plate. "Wait, um, there's something more."

"Something more?"

"Yeah, in case this didn't work out, I got this for you." He smiled as he lifted a box onto the table. "I... I wanted to do this right."

Her heart melted as she opened the surprisingly heavy box to find...

"Mineo, this is too much-" There was a teddy bear, expensive chocolates, even ribbons for her hair and were those earrings?

"It was said in 100 Ways to Romance A Girl and I... I wanted to do everything right."

She smiled and this time leaned over to give him a light kiss on the lips. Adorably, he turned even redder.

"I'll have to step my game up next year, Mineo."

"Me too," he said in response and then both their phones vibrated.

She snapped back to reality and checked it, worrying it might be a call from the precinct. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mineo also alert and reaching for his phone.

Isshiki-san is letting me stay at his place tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, nee-san.

She flushed lightly, but when she looked at Mineo, he'd turned even darker red than she'd thought possible.

She had a pretty good guess about what message he'd received from Kazuki. Her heart felt warmer, knowing that her brother approved of Mineo and of their relationship.

She leaned over to kiss him again, him responding eagerly and pulling her into his arms.

"Mineo, thank you for everything."

He looked at her dazedly, then suddenly shook his head violently before looking at her. "Ichika, please continue to take care of me."

She raised an eyebrow at his suddenly formal manner, even after a kiss that should have normally flustered and excited him. "Mineo..."

"Is that all right?"

"Of course," she said. "Please continue to take care of me as well."

"Always," he said earnestly, and the wonder in his eyes made her want to kiss him again so she did.

 

**Omake:**

 

"Kazuki-kun! I need your assistance!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes at Mineo-san again kneeling in front of him. At least this time he'd chosen a safer place. 

"Is this about nee-san?"

"Yes, I..."

"Say no more and get up," he said briskly, leaning down to hurry him up. "Let's go."

And so continued Kazuki's part-time career as Mineo-san's wingman for his sister, he thought resignedly. Better him than those other guys he was friends with, especially Sasazuka-san and Okazaki-san. Who knows what they'd suggest.

As long as it was for Ichika, he didn't mind.


End file.
